1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
An existing example of the liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet type recording apparatus that includes a nozzle cap for keeping an ink jet head moist and a shutter for closing the nozzle cap (e.g., JP-A-2012-153132).
However, in order to cover the nozzle cap with the shutter, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for moving at least one of the shutter and the nozzle cap. However, there is a problem that the provision of such a mechanism complicates the apparatus construction.